The Beast Tamer(New Version)
by ScytheMeisterA
Summary: A woman's life has not been the best. She's lost most of her family and had been used in experiments at the Black Order. These tests were secret and not even the Bookmen, historians of the world at the time, knew it was happening. She is let out of her cell to become a captive scientist for the same place that tortures her. Her past soon comes back to bite her and all near her.
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Tamer- D. Gray-Man

Plot- A woman's life has not been the best. She's lost most of her family and had been used in experiments at the Black Order. These tests were secret and not even the Bookmen, historians of the world at the time, knew it was happening. She is let out of her cell to become a captive scientist for the same place that tortures her. Her past soon comes back to bite me and allof those around her. Find out in 'The Beast Tamer.'

*This starts when the exorcists are in Edo.*

Disclaimer- I don't own D. Gray-Man and I never will, unfortunately.

Chapter 1

_Piercing screams._

_Cries in pain._

_Make it stop, please! I can't take it anymore! _

_Kill me! I'd rather die than live in this hell for another minute!_

I lurch forward and fall face first to the red carpeted floor of the train as it makes an abrupt stop at the station. Wiping the sleep out of my eyes with gloved hands, I sit up stretch, sighing in relief on the inside when I hear the sweet cracking of my back. My vibrantly strange, snake-like, bronze eyes sweep the room as I did once before as a bad habit. The room is vacant of anyone else but me. It has a window covered by thick navy curtains and firm velvet seats on both parallel sides of the walls. The wood door is closed and also covered in the same type of curtain as the window. It smells of musk and smoke in the room. Once done investigating the room, my hand draws back the heavy curtain and the same strange eyes look out to the unforgiving world.

I can see that the train is slowly making its way to the station at the edge of London, England, where I will then take a carriage to my next destination. I stand up slowly as to not get dizzy and grab my suitcase that I placed next to me in one hand, with the other I pull the door to the side. I then fix my tan and golden highlighted hair so that it is still in its tight bun and under a grey hat. The golem that has been sleeping on my top of my head wakes up from almost falling to the floor.

_What a strange golem I have made, _I think as I turn to look at it again, as if expecting it to be different than how I made it. The golem was dubbed the named Widow, for its large bright red diamond on its back. The name suited the pretty golem; for it was very similar to the Black Widow Spider. It was black too; it even had eight tiny legs on him. It had three white dots in a line next to each of the two large dots that I considered the golem's eyes. Most golems don't have eyes so I guessed this symbolized its eyes, but would never open. The strangest thing about the communicator was its large smile (A/N- like Tim's smile). It had retractable bat structured wings that it used to fly around my head, as if showing it was upset that I disturbed its beauty sleep. All I did was raise an eyebrow at Widow and let it settle itself on my shoulder. Since it was a bit chilly out, Widow snuggled under my thick black coat that hid any body shape under it, I don't doubt Widow would have gotten a small malfunction if let out in the cold it wasn't used to.

I walk out of the private room and made my way toward the exit. As I walk away from the old over used station I pass by some dirty miners and a small child. The young boy with his mouth and nose covered wasn't watching where he is going and bumps into me, pressing his face to my stomach before falling back. I quickly grab his arm lightly so the child doesn't hurt himself on the cobblestone ground. The three of the miners run over and start to apologize and fuss over the boy at the same time.

"We are so sorry miss he's a bit clumsy at times." One of the men with a light tan and large spiral glasses so thick I couldn't see his eyes says to me with a bit more manners than I expected of a poor miner, but I let it go.

"Ya 'ave to be a bit mo' careful Eeez." The one with a hat on his head looks worriedly at the boy who I now know is named Eeez and takes him from me.

"Yeah ya can't go aroun' bumpin' inta people like that, sorry lady, he didn't mean ta do that." The one with a strange hair cut looks between me and Eeez. I nod my head to them and bend to look at Eeez in the eye. I noticed the child got a bit of what I assume is chocolate on my coat and the men also see it in contrast to the coat's color. "Oh! Lady, ya 'ave somethin' on ya jacket! I'm so sorry!"

"It is fine, I felt the need to take it to the cleaners anyway, I was just looking for an excuse and you gave me the perfect one. I noticed the sweet fell, but I don't have any of that. I do have this though, would you like it?" I take out a large lollipop from my pocket and hold it out towards Eeez. He nods, happy I wasn't upset and yelled at him, and takes the candy with no hesitation. I stand up and nod to all the men surrounding the boy. They also hold large smiles on their faces as well. I turn and make my way toward the carriages taxis.

"Thank you, miss!" Eeez yells happily as I walk away, I only look back for a moment and raise a hand as a farewell to the four of them.

I walk down the cobblestone road towards a small open black carriage. I tell the driver to take me to a road by the edge of the woods that he recognizes immediately. Once inside the carriage and paid the driver with a large tip he argued with me for quite a bit, I lean back and rest my eyes a bit as the carriage moves down the road shakily.

_I must have been having a nightmare of my past back in the train cabin, since I can't remember anything that has happened. I wish I could dream about the good parts of my life, with my two nephews and my sister and my brother-in-law. But alas, I can only have nightmares or no dreams at all._

_ I miss them so much. I can barely take knowing I am the only one left of the whole family. My older sister, her husband's brother, my two nephews, my mother and father, my lover, all of them are gone. I can't kill myself, they wouldn't want me to. Though, I doubt Cyrus would care, that man was always a little twat, but I loved him. I loved all of them, I still do._

I peer at the roof as the carriage comes to a complete stop. The unnamed driver gives me a hand out, seeing as I am a woman, and smiles saying that we reached the destination. I thank him and take my bag from the man, walking away and down the road. Once the carriage is gone, I take and abrupt turn towards the forest, Widow leading the way the whole time.

We reach a cliff and I circle it, following Widow to an elevator. I raise an eyebrow as Widow slams into a button, taking us directly to the top of the cliff. As the contraption goes upward, I wipe the chocolate from my coat, making it seem as if the situation never happened at all.

This is it, where I will be working till I am taken back to experimentation or am killed by an akuma. I really am going to dislike it here but I will learn to deal as I always have since 'joining' this terrible organization. The elevator comes to a stop and I step out, seeing the front entrance to what I assume can only be one thing.

The Black Order's European Headquarters.

There is a long path from where I stand with the elevator behind me. I can't waste any more time, and I start to walk up the path to the front gate of the Order. As I get closer the building is no long partially blocked by trees that surround the building and I finally inspect where I should be staying.

It is an obsidian building with arch windows. It's so tall that a quarter of the building is covered by clouds. The rest has a thin fog that encircles the building, making it seem dark and eerie. There are bat-like golems fluttering around the building and I feel them watch me as I take my steps toward the dark place. Widow notices and snuggles closer to me, burying herself in my large coat. If this is the building of the good guys, then is the bad guys must have rainbows and butterflies (A.N- hehe… Skin's room and Tyki's Teeze…).

I am about fifteen feet from the door when a man's voice comes over on a diamond shaped golem that lingered around the building. The man sounds young and curious of me. I stop walking and look toward the golem.

"What is your purpose in coming here?"

Komui P.O.V

I hear a crowd gather around me when I ask them if they see the person walking toward the Order. No one has come here like this since Allen, and he ended up being an exorcist. I step towards the microphone and turn it on.

"What is your purpose in coming here?" I ask the person.

That's when they speak and I realize it's a woman in the burly coat.

"I would like an audience with Supervisor Mr. Komui Lee, please. I am the new transfer scientist by orders of the Vatican. My name is Dr. Campbell. Mr. Lee should have received a letter in the mail, notifying him of my arrival." Her smooth, formal voice was light but held a firm pitch to it.

Crap, I think. I look around hastily and pick a random scientist.

"You find that letter she is talking about, I think I remember it." This earns me a smack to the back of the head.

"You go look for it too!" Reever isn't happy. It takes us 4 minutes to find the letter. I quickly scan the letter, finding that it was the new scientist I had requested, 4 months ago. I walk back over to the microphone.

"You're all good! We just need to get you scanned so you'll have to take off the little coat of yours." I say gleefully. Dr. Campbell slowly removes her hood, giving us a look at her, what was visible.

She was wearing a large black trench coat, tight black pants and fingerless red leather gloves. She was covered from her 2 inch knee high boots to the neck. She was beautiful with bronze eyes and it was up but I could tell that she had unnatural tan-golden hair hidden in a dark grey wool hat. She looked to be in her 20s, from what I can tell. I noticed she was a bit pale and malnourished, we can't fix the paleness but a week with Jerry will be good for her. What's best is she was a woman, a friend for my sweet Lenalee! I don't have to worry about any more octopi going after my sweet angel girl!

Once the scan is complete, I plan on giving her tour of the order so I can get out of doing all that work in my office, what was left of it. She passed with no problem and was on her way inside soon enough. I caught up with her in large hall considered the entrance in the building, surprised when she wasn't looking around the room with curious eyes like most new people. Strange.

"Well, I'm Komui Lee! Shall we start the tour and then get you to your room so you can rest and start tomorrow?" I say enthusiastically to the new scientist.

"I already memorized the map of the building and which room I was ordered to stay in, I am not tired so I believe I will just go over the documents of the exorcists I will be helping and meet my new… comrades." She says walking slowly towards the direction of the lab, brushing by me. I stand a moment stunned at the information and the closer look I got on Dr. Campbell, but I soon shock my head and followed her none the less.

She had the look of a dead person in her eyes. Was it a trick of the eye?

Reever P.O.V

Maybe the entrance of the new scientist will get Komui to stop worrying about Lenalee and the rest of them. He just got off the intercom with Allen, who was in the ark, and wouldn't stop talking about how he hopes he's okay along with Lenalee.

Sometimes (most of the time), I wonder how I deal with that man.

Komui walks in after the new scientist whose name is, if I remember, Dr. Campbell. I hope nothing is weird about her. It would be really nice to have at least one sane person around here to talk to. I inspect her, she is rather pretty, gorgeous even. The letter said she was put here by the Inspector Leverrier. She must have some past with him to be put her directly by him, wonder what he's done to her.

"Hi, I'm Reveer, nice to meet you."

"Greetings, my name is Thays Campbell. It is nice to meet you too." Too formal, like she was a computer.

"This is Johnny and Tapp, the other scientists are on lunch break. You'll meet them later on. Johnny, Tapp, this is Dr. Campbell, she is our new scientist. Treat her well."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. I hope we can all get along well." She doesn't smile back at either of them. They blink at her and I wonder what there're looking at. What was so different about her? Then I get a look for myself.

All life had been sucked from her eyes. Bronze, third place, a beautiful but now haunting color it seems as I look into their depths between long thick, dark eyelashes. I feel frozen and can't look away from their scary lair, the owner not even realizing what she had done.

"Well, why don't we show Dr. Campbell her new desk space, Reveer?" It's Komui who pulled us all out of our little trance. We walk through a maze of paper to the corner of the room to where a spare desk is kept, it's not empty, in fact it has piles of papers on it.

"I'm sorry about the mess." Komui scratches the back of his neck.

"It is fine, it can easily be cleaned. I have orders by the Inspector to study the exorcists I will be working with and their innocence so I can be more of a help when they all return from their missions of collecting the Generals. If you would like to see the note I will show it to you." She takes a letter out of her small and only bag and gives it to Komui. He looks it over and nods, making a motion for her to follow him to where the files are. Like the rest of the office, the file room is also a mess. Once again Komui is scratching the back of his neck.

"You'll have to find them all; they're kind of all over the place." Like she'd ever find them in this mess of a room, I think to myself. All she does is nod and make a motion to start looking. Komui starts to walk away and I cast a look at the beautiful new scientist before walking swiftly to catch up to him.

"You think she'll find all those documents?" I peer at him, waiting for an answer.

"To be honest, I hope not. The letter stated she was to read all of the files on the exorcists, their innocence, relations, and how they got into the Order. That means my Lenalee's past will be known by a stranger and so will Kanda's past as a second. I don't want her to use it anywhere or do something stupid with it." I stand with wide eyes as Komui walks away to his office. Hopefully, to do work, but probably to sleep and run experiments that have nothing to do with the Order.

What a strange but brilliant and caring man Komui is. I smile lightly and go back to my own work.

Thays' P.O.V

I observe the mountain of piles in the small, cramped and dark room. I sigh in my head and move towards the mountains.

Let's get started on this.

A.N- Hey I'm deleting the other one and posting all the new crap on this one. I combined chapter one and two and add/fixed a lot. So even if you already read it, I suggest you go back. Okay? Thanks and if you want, leave a question or anything you think about the story! It would help a lot! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

T.B.T Chapter 2

3rd Person

This was the fourth time that Reever and Komui walked by the document room in the past hour and a half. Though, Thays didn't notice it, that or, she didn't pay attention to the two idiots just idly walking by.

_She still has that large trench coat on._ The thought went though both of their think heads. They look at each other and know they were both thinking the same thing. Komui looks at the thermostat and gets an evil look in his eyes.

He creeps over the dial and turns it ever so slightly as if he was the narrator in Edgar Allan Poe's "A Tell Tale Heart."

He continues this for thirty minutes before Thays leaves the document room and walks over to her new desk. She swiftly cleans the desk and is done in about fifteen minutes, then starts to unbutton her coat. She has the whole room's attention as she takes of the think material.

Only to reveal another think sweater.

Everyone has a large comical sweat drop going down their faces. Thays moves back to the document room and comes back to place a few documents on the now cleared off desk.

"Hey, we're going to head to the cafeteria for some food and coffee. Does anyone want to come with us?" Johnny and Tapp appear from behind some mountains of paper that used to be considered their desks. A few others got up from their seats and made their way to where Johnny and Tapp stood, muttering different things, but the message was clear. Everyone was hungry and wanted their precious coffee. Reever pauses and looks at the room where the new scientist was unseen in the clutter. Some noticed but it was Johnny who said something in the end.

"Dr. Campbell, do you want to come get some food with us?" He moved so he was by the doorway of the documents room, his head through the open door look for Ms. Campbell.

"No, I am quite fine, but I thank you for considering me. Do not worry about me, Mr. Gill, go eat, please." The firm voice of the woman rang throughout the room; the stiff, computer-like voice caused shivers down their spines. This woman was even more polite and poised than Allen Walker when he first showed up, this thought went through all of the minds of the hungry scientists. They all turn slowly one by one and head to where their delicious meals wait. What they didn't know was that Dr. Campbell had already cleaned up the whole document room in the short time that she was there and was now collecting all of the documents of the exorcists to bring to her desk.

She found every file she was looking for except a certain general's, General Marian Cross' file and document of approval that is.

_If it isn't in the documents room it must be somewhere in the office or Komui's room. I'll just have to find it. _She just thought she'd clean the whole room and find it that way. After a sweep of the room with her eyes, Thays breathes deeply through her nose and gets started on the cluttered room. Maybe a tired scientist or overworked finder put it somewhere and just forgot about it. Thays starts organizing the papers around her first. _I will find that file, Inspector ordered me to._

Komui hums to himself as he walks out of the cafeteria the next morning with his bunny cup filled to the brim with coffee, toward where his office was located behind the doors of the science department. Komui closes his eyes and smiles, grasping the handle to the large doors. He opens his eyes the same time he opens the door.

Reever's P.O.V

"Wah!" A scream is heard from the cafeteria where most of the scientist division sits and eats breakfast before a long day of work for us. I stand up and start to run when I realize that it sounded like Komui getting one of his Komurins smashed by Lenalee or Kanda. What the hell happened? I run faster toward the science department as others join me.

The scientists that tagged along, knowing that scream, and I got to the science department doors to where we worked. I gulped and pushed the door open the see Komui on the floor passed out and something worth passing out for.

The new scientist, Thays Campbell, had cleaned the whole science department workplace instead of just that little document room off to the side. The whole room was spotless and quite organized. All work neat put on desks and boxes place in their respected shelves. It was an amazing, once in a lifetime chance sight to see it like this. Dr. Campbell stands in the middle of the room with a few papers in her hand till she notices us gawking at the room, she then looks too. Thays speaks; her monotone voice still present.

"I got a little carried away, I apologize."

Thays' P.O.V

I have been search for the general's documents the whole time I have been in this odd place. I cannot find it at all in this place. Where the hell is it, I'm getting really frustrated! Breathe, calm down, you will find it someday.

"Thays! The exorcists are coming home! They just stopped in China using the ark and will be back soon! You'll finally get to meet the people you have been studying! Isn't this exciting! Boy, are they in for a surprise when they see how clean you made this place!" I turn and look to the young made standing there with a large, happy smile.

Ah, the curly haired scientist and uniform maker, Johnny Gill, close friends with Tapp, another scientist in the order. He has a bright personality and always found the better side of things. He had the attitude people like me envy, in fact, I used to be as happy go lucky as this young little scientist. He also wasn't very athletic, in any way or sort. His thick glasses made it hard to see his big, also bright, brown eyes hidden beneath. I have no idea where he could get any happiness in the dark dreary place.

"I'm sure the exorcists are very delighted to be coming back to headquarters today." I reply calmly, his enthusiasm wasn't rubbing off on me in the slightest. Or at least I wasn't going to show it.

The exorcists will be back around the same time the Inspector is to be coming for a visit. After reading the files, I know Lenalee will not have a pleasant meeting with the Inspector, if she is even told he was here. Though I won't admit it, I am a bit curious about the generals and that one new exorcist. There wasn't much information in the files as I would have expected about them. I will just have to figure out things by myself.

I doubt I will be greeting them when they come back; I have too much work to do. It is not like I would want to anyway. They're just normal people, no different from the rest. Though they may be more compulsive than most, they are still people.

Johnny goes back to work and I start to reorganize my desk, again for the third time today. I had nothing to after my order was finished and that was done such a long time ago, so I fill my time by keep all the science departments clean. I had even tidied up the horror of a room the scientists used to keep their strange experiments in. That took 2 days to do and it had some of the most random things to even try to make. Things like, turning someone into a child, making someone have longer hair, and making someone's voice box similar to a cat's. I had recorded even one of them and put them in alphabetical order from least lethal to nonlethal. I might as well take a walk and have a cup of tea so I won't be pulled into greeting the exorcists.

*The exorcists come home, Komui P.O.V*

MY LENALEE IS FINALLY BACK! SHE'S HOME AT LAST! Wait a moment here.

SHE'S INJURED! I'LL KILL WHOEVER HURT MY DEAR LITTLE ANGEL OF A SISTER!

Oh, everyone is back too! They just have better not touched my dear Lenalee or there will be hell to pay. I may not have finished my next Komurin but that doesn't mean that I can't complete it in one night!

I wonder if Dr. Campbell will welcome back the exorcists, though I really doubt it. She probably won't even be close, face deep in piles of work. She is very strange, but then, who am I to talk about being strange. As long as she doesn't use the information in the files she read. Then we will have a problem if she did. I don't know-

LENALEE IS HUGGING ME!

I don't even remember what I was thinking about before. All that matters is that my angel is back home and safe.

*Allen's POV*

It was so nice to be able to come back, even if it was with my crummy Master and Krory was in a coma. I hope Krory will be okay. All of us look like hell and need medical attention.

Miranda still has her innocence activated and it keeping all of us from dying. She is as selfless as me sometimes.

"Miranda, we're home, it's okay to relax. Deactivate your innocence, we'll all be alright. You don't want us to be sad from worrying about you, do you?" I start, smiling gently at her.

"No! But I-" I interrupt before she can continue.

"Then relax, let go, everyone is here for us, even you, Miranda. Please." She sighs deeply and looks around to everyone else's faces. There is love and care etched deep into their eyes and smiles. She sighs once more but bringing her hands together and closing her eyes. Innocence glowing, she whispers for it to deactivate and it complies. This immediately makes blood blotch Lenalee's bandages around her legs. I see Lenalee's legs shake and watch as Komui catches her, worry causing his eyebrows to some together. Lavi's whole body gives a twitch and his nose starts bleeding. I can't hear it but I believe he made a joke about Pandas to Bookman before coughing up blood and passing out in Bookman's arms. Kanda is off to the side and immediately has to sit on the stair leading out to the Ark gate we just left. He holds his left side and closes his eyes slowly, soon drifting into unconsciousness. Miranda falls into Marie's arms, smiling a bit, before also drifting off. Master just stands there smoking a cigarette and makes as glance toward me, as if asking when I was going to pass out like to rest with just his eyes. I frown at him.

I don't feel any pain but a tickle in the back of my throat, causing me to cover my mouth and cough. Glancing at my hand, I see blood stain my gloves. All of a sudden my forehead hurts and I have a splitting headache. One of my eyes closes after something I realize is blood covers it. My knees start shaking and my vision is a bit blurry, I can still make out what is going on. Though my ears are ringing too much so I can't hear anything, but I know by the way Johnny and Jiji are standing over me, I'm already on the ground. My body is numb to the bone, I can't feel anything as the Head Nurse rushes in and I'm put on a cot, along with everyone else. Before I pass out from all my injuries along with my comrades, I see a flash of a gold and tan, along with a cold piercing bronze gaze.

_Who was that person? I'll ask when I wake up_. I tell myself as I feel my eyes droop and drift closed.


	3. Chapter 3

T.B.T Chapter 3

*Lavi's P.O.V*

God, I'm so bored just sitting here in the men's infirmary room! I can't move either, not with the Head Nurse giving me a glare that rivaled Yuu-chan's. It's worse because Allen, who got some of the worst out of us all, besides Kuro-chan, is still asleep so I can't bother him! The nurse says that we all won't be let out for at least a week! How bogus is that! I need to find something to do and quick.

"Hello there, Lavi! Are you the only on awake right now?" Ah, Jonny-boy has come to the rescue at the perfect time! He stands at the end of my bed with a happy smile on his face. He's like Allen; he never fails to put a smile on others faces, I think as I feel a fake smile widen on my own face. "Wow, you took a few hits, didn't you, Lavi?"

He's right, I got hit pretty badly. I had bandages wrapped around my head and torso, my right arm was in a cast along with my left leg. I have no idea how I made it through the night in this condition. I have to thank the Nurses when I can; especially the hot blonde I saw walk by earlier today. I only chuckle along and smile again at him, insuring him I was fine.

"So how has the order been John-john?" I ask as I sit up a bit more in my bed and get a terrifying look from the Head Nurse. I only grimace and look away toward Johnny.

"Oh, nothing really big except that we got a new scientist while you all were out on your missions." This was interesting, the order hasn't had a new scientist in a long time, and it is probably some old, creepy man. "Yeah they were order here by the Inspector Rouvelier; apparently they know each other, which is kind of odd."

"What do you mean?" I ask, leaning forward unintentionally.

"Well, the new scientist's specialty is parasite innocence and," Johnny cuts off looking at the door that just opened and hit the wall lightly. "Oh! Dr. Campbell, it's good to see you! Are you here to greet the exorcists?"

This must be the new scientist but a thick curtain is blocking me from see their body. I'd never heard of any Campbell working here, they were some old rich family that died off a while ago, at least that was what I read. Though, Campbell is a pretty popular name so I have no idea if they're one of them or not. I can't even see if it is a male or female yet, but it would be great if it was a hot new girly scientist with a big bust. I think I just started drooling.

"I was order to check on Mr. Walker and Mr. Alystar's innocence while they were resting and make an analysis on both of the conditions of the innocence they hold. I am not here to 'greet' the exorcists today; I expected them all to be asleep." The voice was stern and cold, but obviously feminine. It was strange; she sounded like she had no soul, robotic and had manners that rivaled Allen's, or Mr. Walker's as she called him. While I sat thinking, Johnny wasted no time in responding.

"Oh, well Lavi is awake right now! He's the only one conscious at the moment though, so he's the only one who will get to meet you. Why don't you come over and introduce yourself, Dr. Campbell?" She made a light sound of responding before moving into my view and bowing her head towards me.

"You may call me Dr. Campbell; it will be a pleasure to work with you, Mr. Bookman Jr. I hope you recover swiftly along with your comrades." She said this as if she was a bad actor reading from a book. Not only that, but there was no emotion in her voice. It seemed like she didn't even care I was sitting covered in bandages in front of her. Then my eyes got wide as I got a good look at her for the first time.

She had a hat on with her hair neatly shoved into it, if that was possible. I could tell it was a golden color, though it looked like sand from a desert, from the two pieces that framed her beautiful face. She had thin eyebrows over thick eyelashes that hovered over unnatural bronze eyes. The woman, who looked in her young 20s, had light, almost invisible freckles that spotted her perfected, slightly upturned nose and high cheek bones. Light pink lips completed her look of calmness on her face. She had a petite neck covered by a grey turtle neck. The long sleeved looked to be trying to cover her curvaceous body, but I could see through it. She had a small waist and a nice rack under the common white scientist coat and the turtle neck. Even from sitting down I could tell she was tall, taller than Johnny who stood up when she came in, she most likely had long legs under tight black pants and was about 5'9, without the 3 inch heeled boots. That was half an inch taller than the beansprout asleep!

Back up to her face, I realized her face wasn't calm; it was void of any emotion, just like her voice. It was extremely unsettling to conclude. Other than that, Dr. Campbell was downright gorgeous from head to toe. I could feel a bit of drool build up before I shook myself and smiled wide.

"Well, hello back to you gorgeous. You don't have to call me Mr. Bookman Jr. Lavi is just fine, or sweetie, or babe, or hottie. Whatever works with you." I wink at her, though it just looks like I'm blinking.

"Mr. Bookman Jr works for me just fine, now you will have to excuse me, I have work to do, good day you two." With that she started her trek towards Kuro-chan. I admit, I am a bit curious at what she will do to the sleep vampire, so I watch.

The strange new scientist sets a bag I didn't even see she had and leans over him. If he was awake, he probably would be blushing like crazy. She pulls his lips back to show a normal row of teeth, his innocence when it isn't activated. Campbell then leans back and grabs a vial of black liquid, akuma blood. Empty eyes watch carefully as one drop falls onto the teeth and runs to the back of Krory's throat. Slowly, the teeth become sharp, but not as sharp as usual, as if because he was worn out they had become dull. Also, usually the effect would be instant; there was no slow activation in the vampire's innocence. Kuro-chan's fight with those two weird twins must have taken a lot from him.

After examining this, as if knowing Dr. Campbell was done, the innocent deactivated immediately when she pulled back once more. Reaching back into the bag she pulls out an empty syringe. She wastes no time in plunging the needle into his skin and pulling out Kuro's blood. It seems to be a darker red than normal blood. The gorgeous woman examines the blood closely, putting right in front of her face. If she knew I was watching, she wasn't saying anything about it. She seemed satisfied with the examination because it seemed to be already over and done with. Ms. Bronzie places the vial now containing some of the vampire's essence and makes her way to her next patient, Allen.

I give her a confused look when she stops a few meters from the bed and looks towards me.

"I thought you said Mr. Bookman Jr was the only one conscious?" Johnny and I share a perplexed look before looking back at the newbie. She blinks twice before taking the last steps to Allen's assigned bed and pulls back the covers.

Food. Eaten food is all we see, a pile lays where the white haired boy once lay. What the hell?

"Do you have any idea where Mr. Walker is?" Dr. Campbell is already over with the Head Nurse, crap, Allen is in big trouble. Head runs over and pulls back the curtain of privacy and stares at the food covered bed. She gets a dark look on her face, and starts mumbling threats before speeding out of the room, no doubt to find the young boy. That woman can be as scary as Road sometimes!

Wait, where did Dr. Campbell go? Not only is she gone, but her bag is too! Man, I wanted to see her a bit longer, she was hot!

"Well, I should let you get some rest, Lavi. It's good to know you're all home." Johnny speaks up. I hadn't noticed it, but my eyes got extremely low and I was having trouble keeping my head upright. All I do is groan in response as Johnny laughs and walks out. I'm out before my head even hits the pillow.

My dreams are filled with pretty girls and my friends.

A/N- This is shorter than the others but I'm really lazy. I wanted to say thanks for reading! Also, I plan on making this a Tyki and Thays romance with Road and Allen being together. If you have any questions or anything to say, leave a review and I'll be sure to answer them! Alright, A. is out!


End file.
